Sir Roland
The only Paladin of Pendor , who was orphaned by Snake Cultists in his youth. He went to Barclay and became a Knight of the Dawn. He excelled at all forms of combat and at his knightly duties, so much so that the Order promoted him to Paladin. He is sworn to poverty and personal chastity and his order provides his equipment. Despite his priggish manners, he is deeply concerned about justice and wants to strike the last blow against injustice in Pendor, so that his Goddess Astraea will return to dwell on earth. He will tell his tale the first time the player goes near Cez and Sir Roland is on his/her party. He is equipped with an Armet with Plume - Open, Mail Mittens, Splinted Leather Greaves, Knight's Black & White Surcoat over mail, a Long White Cavalry Lance, a Cross Hilt Noble Sword and a Heater Shield - Order of the Dawn. He will also bring with him his horse, a Golden Maned Courser. He hates members of the Snake Cult and wants to slay every one he can find, including former members such as Alyssa (2). He is also at odds with the Knights of Eventide , of which Sir Alistair (1) is a member of. He, however, likes and respects Kaverra (3): * (1): My good {Sir/Madam} Captain, I must protest the inclusion of Sir Alistair in our party. He masks his little comments as jokes, but those jokes sow distrust and dissension amongst the ranks. * (1): He's a slimey little bastard and the living - at least for the moment - representation of all I despise about his heretic Order. He drops his snide, barbed little remarks into all conversations. He is undermining our company's morale, and you should sack him immediately before his poison spreads. * (2): My good {Sir/Madam} Captain, that pet snake of yours, Alyssa, needs its head cut off! She is an invidious influence and all the troop dislike her. We are in the business of killing Snakes, not nurturing them in our bosoms! * (2): It makes me physically ill to hear her speak in that hissing manner she affects. I can scarce restrain my constant urge to kill her! I do so only because of my respect for you, but even that respect has limits. * (3): My good {Sir/Madam} Captain, I must tell you that I admire Kaverra's strength and grit, particularly considering what happened to her. She does not bewail her circumstance - she fights, and fights well. * (3): I must admit that, although her nickname and weapon are somewhat offputting, she is a fine soldier. Despite her peasant birth and upbringing, she has noble principles and a fine sense of justice. She is one of nature's nobles. He is a noble with good-natured personality, and is without question the best option among all companions to be made into a lord for a player's kingdom. Making him lord will result on him recruiting a wide variety of Pendor commoner and noble troops and a few Order of the Dawn troops, this is his template: * 2-4 Pendor Recruit * 2-4 Pendor Militia * 3-6 Pendor Light Bowman * 3-6 Pendor Footman * 3-6 Pendor Heavy Bowman * 3-5 Pendor Spearman * 2-4 Pendor Swordsman * 1-2 Pendor Man-at-Arms * 3-6 Pendor Armored Bowman * 1-2 Pendor Nobleman * 1-3 Pendor Squire * 1-3 Pendor Mtd. Man-at-Arms * 1-3 Pendor Knight * 1-2 Pendor Black Archer * 0-2 Pendor Foot Knight * 3-6 Dawn Wyvern * 1-3 Knight of the Dawn He will join you for 8000 denars. He has good leadership (6) and a solid First Aid skill (5). His outstanding proficiencies in everything makes him at first ideal for all weapon types, however, player should not equip him with a bow, nor throwing weapons due the lack of Power Draw and Power Throw (compared to the 7 Power Strike). He should remain in a similar playstyle than the one he starts with (lance and 1h sword with shield, over a horse), much alike a Knight, else, he can also perform nicely as a on foot crossbowman, but the former choice is preferred. He has outstanding riding (7) and good athletics (5), he will do fine in both, but mounted is preferred. However, poor progression will be seen on him due his level 32, meaning its hard to raise his level higher. When sent to gain Right to rule for the player, the troops he may bring for your party are Knight of the Dawn, Inquisitor and Dawn Wyvern. To know more about this new feature, check here. If you have Sir Alistair in your party upon sending Sir Roland, Alistair will object, and Roland will object if you send Sir Alistair. The player may ask one companion every week for troops. If Sir Roland is the one chosen, he may give Warden, Dawn Wyvern or Hero Adventurer. To know more about this, check here. Category:Companions Category:Order of the Dawn